


With You I Found My Place

by fairytalelights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Love Actually References, M/M, Pining, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelights/pseuds/fairytalelights
Summary: It was just, Harry's cheeks were always bright red from the cold and he was glowing and so happy all the time and it just wasn't fair. Louis honestly had to excuse himself from the room a few times, just because there was a good chance he might have punched the wall if he had to see Harry, all sparkling eyes and dimples and flour from baking cookies in his hair, an apron tied around his slim waist, dancing in the kitchen one more time. Or he might grab him and kiss him. That too.
or, the one where Harry and Louis are flatmates, Harry loves Christmas and Louis thinks the holidays are a great opportunity to finally tell your best friend that you're in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmeringhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmeringhope/gifts).



> Translation into Russian available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6035299) by [katyaabram](https://ficbook.net/authors/779417)
> 
> This is for my lovely sister, who wanted me to write "something about Christmas" and I ran with it. (I also googled "christmas prompts" and took a lot of inspiration from [this post](http://berrybird.tumblr.com/post/135937585295/christmasholiday-aus).)
> 
> Thank you, Isa, for looking over this for me, all the love, as always.

If there was one thing that Louis had learned about Harry in their three years of friendship and two years of sharing a flat, it was that Harry loved the holidays. And therefore he should have actually not been surprised when Harry, as usual, started acting strange mid-November and did something very odd, but very endearing, very christmas-y and very Harry-like.

This year it started, of all things, with _Frozen_.

Louis had seen the movie about five hundred times, not, as one might think, because of his six younger siblings, but because Harry used to watch it literally every day until Louis made him promise to wait until it was at least under ten degrees outside. (“Frozen is not even actually a Christmas movie, Lou.” “It's a movie with snow in it, therefore it's a Christmas movie, stop watching it in the middle of summer!”)

He hadn't expected Harry to take the agreement quite that literally though. Right now, it seemed that Harry had just waited for the second the temperature dropped under ten, because Louis was being rudely awoken by someone singing. More specifically, someone belting out, “ _Love is an open dooooor_ ,” right in front of his bedroom door. The song continued with Harry doing both parts of the duet by himself, all still in front of Louis' door.

It was too early. Louis wanted to turn around and bury his head in the pillows again, but he knew Harry and he knew what Harry would do in four, three, two, one – there were four knocks and then - “ _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ ”

Louis groaned. “New rule! You are only allowed to sing this song if it's actually snowing!”

And honestly, he should have expected the, “ _It doesn't have to be a snowman!_ ” he got as an answer.

 

Half an hour and two cups of tea later, Louis ended up sitting at the kitchen counter, a variety of multi-coloured papers, tinsel, stickers, scissors, glue and other Christmas-related decorations in front of him. “Louis, we're gonna craft something, and then we're gonna decorate our flat,” Harry had announced and honestly, Louis wanted to say no, he _did_ , but Harry had this thing where he was making his eyes bigger and frowned in this very specific way and it was all very unfair.

Now, as expected, there was glitter everywhere, including about ninety percent of Harry's body and Louis had no idea how that even happened. (Okay, he did, Louis had thrown glitter at Harry every time he'd spilled glue onto himself.)

“We are not gonna put all these crappy snowflakes onto the wall in our flat.”

“But Lou, we painted them silver, they are gonna look so pretty,” Harry pouted.

“No. A few are gonna stay here and they are gonna go into your bedroom and I won't have to face them.” (Louis knew that was a lie, the amount of times where he had climbed into Harry's bed to watch a movie with him or just simply hang out was honestly ridiculous.)

“The rest you can take for the bakery. Or I'm gonna take them to school with me,” Louis finished, proud of his idea. He was a drama teacher at the local high school and he was sure Ms Denver, the ancient English teacher, could do with a few glittery snowflakes brightening up her classroom.

“But Lou,” Harry started again and Louis just knew that he was going to lose this argument.

An hour later, all the snowflakes were hung up on the wall in the living room. Louis _hated_ being in love with his best friend.

 

❄❄❄

 

If Louis thought Harry in summer was hard to endure – pun fully intended – with all his tiny swim shorts and walking around the house shirtless, then he certainly wasn't prepared for _this_.

It was just, Harry's cheeks were always bright red from the cold and he was glowing and so happy all the time and it just wasn't _fair_. Louis honestly had to excuse himself from the room a few times, just because there was a good chance he might have punched the wall if he had to see Harry, all sparkling eyes and dimples and flour from baking cookies in his hair, an apron tied around his slim waist, dancing in the kitchen one more time. Or he might grab him and kiss him. That too.

But there was a reason why he couldn't do that, they'd just, they'd been friends for so long now. There might have been a moment, once or twice, after they met in uni three years ago, where they could have – where Louis though they could have – been _maybe_ something more. But they had fallen into this easy friendship so quickly, so effortlessly and Louis couldn't bear the thought of losing it. Couldn't bear it two weeks after they met, and especially couldn't bear it now.

He certainly would not be making Christmas awkward by confessing his feelings to Harry. Maybe in the new year. Or the year after that. Or someday. That sounded like a nice, safe point in time. Until then, Louis would be just fine.

 

❄❄❄

 

Louis was decidedly _not_ fine.

Harry had convinced him to come with him and buy a Christmas tree, because even though they would both be spending the holidays with their respective families, Harry had persuaded him that a tree was an absolute necessary thing they needed to get at the beginning of December.

“I heard some people don't put one up until Christmas Eve,” Louis murmured, while Harry ignored him and dragged him through the displayed trees. They were both wearing gloves, but Louis was still hyperaware of Harry's hand in his. It was fine. Harry was just doing it to pull him along. It didn't have to mean anything.

Therefore, the sharp feeling of disappointment Louis felt when Harry finally let go was absolutely unreasonable and Louis should just get over it already.

 

They'd been looking at trees (which all looked the same, Louis knew he'd have to break it to Harry at some point, but not sometime soon) for about half an hour, when a girl dressed as a Christmas elf skipped towards them. Literally skipped. Louis hoped it was part of the role.

“Can I help you?” she asked in a high voice and _oh_. She was flirting. More precisely, she was flirting with Harry, literally batting her eyelashes at him. She also looked very pretty, which was a bit unfair in Louis' opinion. No one should look beautiful dressed as a Christmas elf. One from Lord of the Rings, maybe, but a Christmas elf? If Harry went out with her, Louis would never let him live this down. After he drowned himself in a sea of his own tears, of course.

 

Louis was snapped out of his unpleasant thoughts by the girl's voice. Apparently she and Harry had made some sort of small-talk that he had missed, because the next thing she said was, “Oh, are you buying a tree for your parents?” The question was clearly directed at the both of them, but her eyes were still fixed on Harry.

Louis was pretty sure that girl had just implied that he and Harry were brothers and, oh hell no, that was _so_ not on.

Without thinking about it, he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to him. Harry didn't even act surprised, he just went without any resistance and molded himself seemlessly to Louis' side.

“No, we're buying it for our flat,” Harry beamed at her and Louis would have thought that he caught up to what Louis was doing and was playing along, but his eyes were as innocent and non-suspecting as ever and he was just genuinely being nice. There was a warm feeling pooling in Louis' stomach. It wasn't exactly a new feeling for him when it came to Harry, but normally he thought he had it under control. Right now, though, he felt a bit of a head-rush. He was two seconds away from pulling Harry behind one of these trees and sucking him off right there. (They might freeze to death and scar a few children, but it would be worth it.)

“Oh,” pretty-elf-girl replied, clearly having finally caught the _back off if you know what's good for you_ -look Louis had been sending for the past few minutes.

She didn't seem angry though, instead her body language shifted ever so slightly, angling herself towards the both of them now, and she let out a happy laugh. “That's adorable!” she cooed. “Is it your first Christmas together?”

“Oh no, we're not -” Harry started, but Louis interrupted him. “Our third, actually,” he answered, sending her a small smile now that she wasn't actively flirting with the confused boy next to him anymore.

“But we're just gonna look a bit more, if that's alright.” Louis was already pushing Harry in the opposite direction by the end of his sentence.

And if he ignored the, “Lou, I wanted to buy that tree, it was nice,” Harry whispered to him and convinced him to buy another one, well, who could blame him.

 

❄❄❄

 

“I'm in love with Harry,” Louis announced as soon as he stepped into Zayn and Liam's flat. To his slight disappointment, his friends' reactions weren't quite as dramatic as he'd hoped.

“Good for you Tommo,” Liam replied from the couch, then focused on his book again. Zayn made a non-committal noise, clearly absorbed in the game of FIFA he was currently losing against Niall.

Honestly, by turning the TV off Louis was just doing him a favor. (And why was Niall even there, Louis needed to find himself a group of friends that was less codependent. Right after he'd unloaded all his dramatics onto them.)

“Stop ignoring me, my problems are important,” he whined and flung himself onto the couch, his head in Zayn's lap, his feet in Liam's. Sighing, Liam put his book aside.

“So. You have finally decided to talk about this to us. After three years. Any particular reason why?” From anyone else, that sentence would have sounded harsh, but Liam just looked genuinely concerned, looking at Louis with his puppy dog eyes.

“I don't know. Winter season is a difficult time for me,” Louis sighed. “It's cold outside and he's just so warm and cuddly all the time, I don't even know.”

“Aww,” Niall cooed. “Don't worry, Lou, I'm warm and cuddly too.” He ruffled Louis' hair from his position next to Zayn on the couch.

“I've changed my mind. I actually don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't feel the same.” The boys looked like they wanted to argue, but Louis shot them a condescending look. Niall just shook his head at him, got up, and turned the TV back on. Louis took one of the controllers and refused to talk about Harry for the rest of the night.

 

Of course, he should have known that his friends wouldn't let him get away with it that easily. When he got up an hour later to get some new beer from the kitchen, Zayn followed him. “So, you don't think Harry loves you back.” His tone was conversational, as if talking about the weather.

“Zayn,” Louis sighed. “It is what it is. I don't want to talk about it.”

“Are you going home for Christmas this year?” Zayn asked.

Confused by the sudden change of subject, Louis squinted at him. “... Yes?”

“And when exactly are you going?” There was a mocking edge to Zayn's tone that only managed to confuse Louis further.

“Christmas morning, you know, I think I told you that already, why are we talking about this?”

“Right. And is the reason why you're not going a day earlier and spending Christmas Eve as well as your birthday with your family, because you're throwing a huge birthday party on the 24th?”

“... No,” Louis anwered, “me and Haz are gonna watch _Die Hard_ , drink cheap wine and order something that sounds like a fancy Christmas meal, but actually just tastes like regular takeaway, same as every year. You know that.”

“I rest my case,” Zayn smirked.

“That doesn't prove anything at all, we've been doing that for years,” Louis argued.

“Yes,” Zayn started, slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. “That is precisely my point.” Louis blinked. “Louis, you've been in love with that boy since you met him three years ago. I have no idea why you didn't ask him to go on an actual date back then instead of just inviting him to 'casually hang out with your friends', but, trust me. He would have said yes back then and he is gonna say yes now. There is a reason why he's spending Christmas with you every year.”

“You don't know that he's gonna say yes,” Louis said quietly. “And I can't risk him saying no. You don't understand. Back then it would have maybe bruised my ego a bit, but now... I can't lose him. I can't.”

Zayn was silent for a while.

“Well, I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. But don't you think you're gonna regret it, if you never even try?”

 

❄❄❄

 

Louis decided that Zayn was right. He had to at least try and if Harry rejected him, he'd know and could move on. Therefore, his amazing and absolutely flawless plan of confessing his feelings to Harry was born.

 

“Let's watch Christmas movies, shall we?” Louis said the next evening, nervously picking at his clothes. “Go on, choose a movie, come sit, make yourself comfortable.”

Harry stared at him, looking skeptical. “You never let me pick the movie around Christmas time, though. Last year, you said that if you had to watch _Love, Actually_ one more time, you'd break my DVD. And the Blu-Ray. And the Special Christmas Edition DVD. And the -”

“Yes, you made your point, Jesus, can't a guy just change his mind about a stupid movie -” Harry raised his eyebrows, “- I mean, a movie I probably didn't even give a proper chance before, and just spend a nice evening with his best friend?”

“No, no, you're right, sorry, of course we can watch a movie together,” Harry agreed a bit sheepishly and shuffled over to the sofa.

Louis' hands were just shaking a tiny bit when he put the DVD in.

 

“I want something like that,” Harry mumbled into Louis' neck two hours later. “Huh?” Louis replied, not having paid attention to what was happening on screen at all. But who could blame him, Harry was cuddled into his side and sometime during the movie, Louis' fingers had found his way into Harry's hair. In a totally platonic, dude-bro way, of course.

“Like, you know, a big romantic gesture. Well, not the one with the signs maybe, that one is a bit creepy, don't you think, I mean, she is married to his best friend. But something like the guy who learns another language for the woman he loves.”

“You want someone to learn another language for you?” Louis asked, staring at Harry sceptically. If Harry was into, like, French guys or something, Louis didn't stand a chance.

“No, don't take everything so literally,” Harry whined. “I just want someone to do something cliché and romantic for me. Like the little boy who runs through the airport. Or the prime minister who searches every adress until he finds the right one. That's what I want.”

“You...” Louis stared at him, dumbfonded. This had clearly been a horrible idea. Just telling Harry how he felt while watching a simple movie was obviously not going to work.

Harry must have taken Louis' silence as disapproval, because he started stuttering, “I know, it's stupid, like, people aren't doing these things anymore and nobody would even be interested in doing something like that for me, I mean, not that I am interested enough in anybody at the moment to _want_ them to do that for me...”

Louis' heart sank at that. Of course, Harry wasn't interested in him. This would have been stupid, no matter how Louis said it, big romantic gesture or not.

But also, his heart was breaking at the thought that Harry thought he wasn't _good enough_ to have someone do something like that for him. In Louis' opinion, Harry deserved every single star from the sky, and if he could, he would get them for him.

Harry took a breath and seemed to shake himself out of his ramblings. “Anyway, if someone ever decided to do something romantic for me, that would be what I want.”

 _You have to at least try_ , the voice in Louis' head that sounded suspiciously like Zayn, said.

Louis sighed, cuddled closer to Harry on the couch and started making a list of romantic places in London in his head.

 

❄❄❄

 

Taking Harry ice skating had clearly not been one of Louis' brightest ideas.

Sure, it looked romantic in the movies, but there were several factors that Louis hadn't thought of beforehand.

For one, he forgot that Harry was actually the equivalent of a baby deer, including the coordination of one and two, the ice skating rink was packed to the brink with families on a Sunday afternoon.

Admittedly, seeing Harry flail and stumble on the ice was pretty adorable, especially if it meant Louis got to wrap his arms around him to help him up afterwards, but it was also doing nothing for his sexual frustration to not be able to kiss his pouty lips afterwards.

It was just, confessing his feelings here seemed ridiculous, there were screaming children all around them and in the group of teenagers nearby, Louis might have spotted some of his students. Making an idiot of himself in public was not something he was eager to do today.

Next to him, Harry seemed happy just sliding around on the ice, not caring that he would likely have bruised knees tomorrow, smiling at Louis everytime he managed not to fall or Louis took his hand to help him keep his balance.

Louis contemplated ignoring the amount of people around them and declaring his love anyway, but just as he started to open his mouth, Harry fell again. This time, his whine of pain was considerably louder and Louis crouched down next to him immediately. “Hey, are you okay?”

Concerned, he registered the way Harry was not attempting to stand up right away and how he was pressing a hand to his hip.

“I'm okay,” Harry said, but Louis could see that he was smiling through gritted teeth. “Just landed a bit too hard on my side, I think. It's probably just gonna bruise a bit.”

He made grabby hands for Louis to help him up, but even after he was standing again, Louis could see that he favored his right leg.

“C'mon Hazza, let's get you home to a nice ice-pack, and some pain medicine, alright?”

Harry looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but then sighed and admitted defeat.

Louis vowed to himself not to involve any kind of difficult sport activity in his wooing plans anymore.

 

❄❄❄

 

Louis' second plan to confess his feelings involved walking around and looking at Christmas lights. He thought it was a fairly simple idea, one that couldn't go wrong at all.

The internet article called ' _Top Ten Romantic Things To Make Her Fall in Love at Christmas_ ' he'd read, seemed, despite the obvious heteronormativity, very promising and was just suggesting to walk around your neighborhood and maybe gossip a bit about the cheesy decorations your neighbors had decided to put up.

There was just one problem. Louis honestly hadn't prepared for their neighbors being absolute failures at Christmas.

There were no lights _at all_. Louis kept wandering, pulling Harry along, desperate to find at least one brightly decorated house, but the highlights were a few electric candles in some windows. The display picture from the article had shown houses so excessively covered in Christmas lights that Louis was having nightmares about electricity bills just from looking at them for too long. Clearly, everyone else thought the same.

Harry was happily walking next to him, clearly having no idea why Louis insisted on a spontaneous walk, but not that put out about it either.

“It's a bit shit that there are no Christmas lights, don't you think?” Louis tried to at least stir the conversation into the right direction. Maybe they could talk about the romance of Christmas lights without the actual lights being involved.

“Well, those tend to use a lot of power, Lou, it's nice that people are thinking about climate change, isn't it?” Harry answered.

Louis resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. Well, there went the last bit of romantic Christmas mood there was left.

Sighing, he took Harry home, made him hot chocolate and put _The Polar Express_ on. So, not a total waste of an evening.

 

❄❄❄

 

After two more incidents, both of them involving almost setting their flat on fire, one time while baking cookies (Louis wanted them to be heart-shaped, but they turned out more like dark, burned lumps), the other time while decorating their Christmas tree (“That's why I wanted to put electric candles on the tree instead of real ones, Lou!”), Louis was almost ready to admit defeat.

Nothing he tried seemed to work. He never even got to the actual love confessing part, something always seemed to go wrong before that. Part of him thought that his subconcious was protecting him from the inevitable rejection that was going to follow his confession, but there was also the chance that the universe was just conspiring against him.

 

Anyways, Louis had one last plan. If this didn't work, Louis would give up, move out and try to move on. The thought of being seperated from Harry made him feel physically ill, but there was just no way it could go on like this.

After consulting the internet again, he had a plan. It involved a lot of persuading Niall to organize him a huge amount of mistletoe (Niall was one of those people who always knew a guy and this time was no exception) and trying to get Harry out of the house, so Louis could hang it up.

 

Hanging up mistletoe turned out to be exhausting.

Louis had climbed on almost every piece of furniture they owned and had almost fallen off of the kitchen counter twice, when Liam, who'd been given the task of distracting Harry for the past two hours, finally shoved him through the door again. Liam grinned at them. Harry was looking confused.

“Have fun, boys, or, like, not too much fun, if you know what I mean, but actually, you should, 'cause then maybe Tommo would stop being so grumpy, and -”

“Thank you, Liam!” Louis interrupted him pointedly.

Liam winked at them (or he tried to, it looked more like a grimace in Louis' opinion) and disappeared through the door again.

“He was acting weird, don't you think?” Harry said, staring after Liam. Then, he tried to get out of the corridor into the living room, walking past Louis, completely ignoring the fact that there were at least ten sprigs of mistletoe hanging up in the corridor.

Sighing, Louis stopped him gently in front of the door, took a deep breath and then pointed at the mistletoe above them. “Oh,” Harry said and Louis could see that he got it immediately. Honestly, his boy was a flower nerd. ( _Not your boy yet_ , Louis reminded himself.)

Harry didn't jump to kiss him though and Louis felt his heart sink.

“I was just,” Louis started, “you don't have to, of course, like, it's just a stupid plant, right, no one even -”

“You're not making fun of me, are you,” Harry interrupted him, sounding small and unsure.

“What?” Louis stared at him, a bit dumbfonded.

“I know I'm a bit obvious sometimes and I might have come on too strong, but, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way and it's -” Harry's eyes were suspiciously shiny, Louis noticed to his horror, “- it's just not fair to do this to me. You could have just said no.”

“What,” Louis repeated. He had no idea what just happened, but he was starting to think that Harry maybe wasn't actually rejecting him.

“Haz,” he started carefully. “I have no idea what you're talking about, but this is not a joke in any way. Please know that.” Louis grabbed Harry's hand in both of his, resisting the urge to just pull him forward and kiss him.

“I'm just gonna lay it all out there, okay? Please just... just don't pull away until I'm finished.”

Harry nodded, slowly. He didn't look teary anymore, instead there was an odd expression on his face that Louis couldn't quite place. Louis stared at their joined hands while he gathered the courage to speak again.

“Harry, I probably loved you since the moment we met. Well, I was definitely infatuated. And I even asked you out on a date and acted all flirty and obvious, but you seemed to just want to be my friend, so I pulled back a bit. And that's fine, I love having you in my life in any way I can have you.”

Louis took a deep breath before he continued. “So please know, that when I'm asking you this, you don't have to say yes just to spare my feelings. I love being your friend. I would happily spend the rest of my life just being your friend, if that's what you wanted. So just because it's Christmas, and at Christmas you tell the truth, I'm gonna ask you now. Please go on a date with m-”

Harry used the hand that wasn't clasped in Louis' to pull him in for a kiss before he could even finish the sentence. “Yes, yes, please,” he gasped into Louis' mouth, half laughing, half crying at the same time.

Louis didn't see stars or fireworks when Harry kissed him, he was way too busy drowning in the feeling of _harryharryharry_ everywhere around him. The kiss was slow and languid, tasted like cinnamon and vanilla and home. It felt like Christmas.

 

Later, when they were lying on Louis' bed, tangled up in the sheets, trading lazy kisses between them, Harry said, “You know, I can't believe you quoted the one scene from _Love, Actually_ I told you I didn't like.”

“Well, I like it,” Louis defended himself. “Also, it was fitting and you're not married to my best friend, so my love declaration was already ten times better.”

“Yeah, it was,” Harry smiled. “Can't believe we got together on Christmas. That's such a nice story, don't you think?”

“Well, technically, it was the 23rd.”

“Shush, it's after midnight now. Happy birthday by the way.” They got distracted by kissing for a moment again. “Let's just say it was the 24th,” Harry said. “But the 24th is still not Christ-”, Louis tried to conter.

“Did you know,” Harry interrupted him, “that in Germany and other parts of Europe, they exchange presents on Christmas Eve? So technically it's already Christmas somewhere. I won't tell the story of how we got together without saying it happened on Christmas.”

“Oh, we got together, is that what this was?” Louis said, his voice light and teasing and laced with so much fondness that he honestly didn't know how Harry had missed it for that long.

“Yes it was, Lou, do keep up please,” Harry murmured, leaning in to kiss him again.

 

“Lou,” he asked a few long moments later, right after Louis had gotten lost in the kiss and lost all concept of time and space again. “Why is there mistletoe everywhere in this room?”

Louis blushed and buried his head in Harry's chest. “There might also be mistletoe everywhere else around the flat. I had to be on the safe side.” Harry let out a fond laugh at that. Louis hit him lightly on the shoulder. “I tried to take romance tips from the internet. It didn't work out that well the first few times.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “The first few times?”

“Yeah, remember when I took you ice skating? Or insisted to go on that walk? Or almost burned our flat down? Twice? I tried to, like, do a big romatic gesture. Like you wanted.”

“Lou,” Harry looked at him, smiling widely. “Do you know why I dreamed of a big romantic gesture in the first place?”

Louis shook his head.

“It was because I knew, deep down, no matter who'd confess their love to me, they'd never live up to you. In my head, this person would have needed to pull out all the stops to convince me. But you,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Louis' again, “you never needed to convince me. You had me from the moment we met. And you still have me.” Harry's eyes were slowly dropping closed.

“Yeah?” Louis asked, not expecting an answer, too busy trailing his hand over every inch of Harry's body. He was cringing a bit at his own cheesy thoughts, but it was Christmas and his best friend loved him back, so he thought he was allowed, just this once, to say them out loud. “We're a Christmas miracle, Harry.” And from the way Harry pulled him closer, Louis would've said he agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Frozen's "Love Is an Open Door" because why not.
> 
> (I'm here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/likefairytale) and on [Tumblr](https://lookslikefairytale.tumblr.com), if you wanna say hi.)


End file.
